Never Alone
by Young Wizard Link
Summary: First TailsAmy fanfic. Full Summary inside.


Never alone: by the Young Wizard Link

Rating: Pg

Genre: General / Romance

Story type: One-shot?

Pairings: Tails / Amy. Mentions of (OC)Saverem / Mighty and others

Warnings: If continuing, might have a love triangle

Summary: Sonic has finally had it with Amy and decides to tell her off. She runs off, not knowing where to go to and into the arms of the multi-tailed fox who had a crush on her for so long. The only thing is she wants to go back to the same hedgehog that has hurt her so much. What's a two tailed fox to do?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything Sonic related except for the videogames and that's that. If only Yuji Naka can make this happen…oh well.

(Tail's POV)

Why am I felling like this when I know I shouldn't? I have an apartment, good friends, and a roommate that lives with me without complaining. I mean, I really should be happy with everything.

Except when the truth is, I'm really not.

Outside, the rain was pouring hard out there which pretty much matched the way I truly felt right now. It's Valentine's Day and it's practically kinda strange to have a rainy weather.

My ears drooped low as I thought about it. I bet everyone's inside their houses snuggled up close together by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate. Sonic's with Amy, Knuckle's with Rouge, Cream's with Charmy, and even Big the Cat has someone with him as well back in the ruins where I once lived.

I sighed a bit as I snuggled myself on the couch, hugging a long blanket for warmth. I feel like I needed someone to hold on to.

Then I gazed over at Saverem, staring at her reflection from the window. I don't know how long she has been over there. Almost for several hours I guess? She's been thinking about him again, I know. That's how she became my new roommate. Yet, we never talk that much until it came to favorite movies, TV shows, and Mechs. Somewhere in there we had a few things in common. However, when it came to love, she never did want to talk about it.

Saverem and Mighty: who would have thought that they would be together?

They were different in their own way, just like Amy and I. Except they were together and we were not. Until that day came, when Mighty sacrifice his life to save us all.

Saverem caught my gaze back and walked over to me. She placed her gloveless hand on my left shoulder with a small smile. I kindly smiled back in return.

"It's been lonesome here hasn't it?" She asked.

I nodded; the thoughts of Amy began to appear in my mind. It was almost the same with Saverem though her thoughts were still on him.

"I wouldn't worry about it though," she continued, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know he's still around. He's just going on a trip for a while, just like he said and will be back sometime soon."

Then she gently kissed the top of my forehead, loosened her grip on me, and then started to head upstairs. "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

Times like this, I really do not want to be here. I just, need to disappear for a while.

Maybe walking outside the rain will help.

X o X o

(Normal POV)

"SONIC!" Amy cried with tears in her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?"

The blue hedgehog threw another suitcase out, hitting the puddle and wetting the young pink one. "You don't get it do you? I hate you all right. You're nothing but an annoying brat that keeps on following me when I don't even want you!"

"Sonic," she whispered. "I thought you loved me."

Sonic just scoffed. "Loved you? Is that it? Open up your eyes and take a look around, I never did love you. Except when I was young maybe, I only did this so you would stop your stupid whining."

"…But,"

"But nothing! just stay out of my life!" With that said he slammed the door.

Amy silently wept as she pressed the suitcase close to her. It felt like it happened so fast. First he came to her when she was sick one night, his emerald eyes glowing with much concern for her. Then when she got better they were now officially a couple. And now, right before her very own eyes, she's been kicked out of her own apartment with no place to go to.

Luckily for her, the two tailed fox had seen the whole thing. Why in his friend's right mind would do such a thing to her? She didn't do anything wrong to him.

'Poor Amy,' Tails thought sadly. Quietly as he could muster, he walked over to her, placing his black umbrella over her pink form. "Here Amy-Chan."

Startled, the pink hedgehog glanced up, her shimmering green eyes meeting ocean blue.

"Tails," She managed to spoke out.

"C'mon Amy, let's get out of this cold whether. You don't want to catch a cold now do you?"

With a small nod, Amy hugged him tightly, letting herself cry into the crock of his neck as he gently patted her back. "It's okay Amy-Chan. You can let it all out. I'm here for you now."

XOXO

(Tails POV)

I hate it when she cried like this, especially when I took her back to my apartment where she can stay.

I gently laid her on the sofa, wrapping the big blanket around her to keep her warm. She fell asleep shortly as I walked her here. She was still crying softly while she muttered Sonic's name.

How could Sonic do such a horrible thing? She poured her whole heart out to him and all he did was his usual cool boy act, not caring a bit about her feelings until now.

He broke her heart, which is all I can say.

"Tails, please, let me go back. Sonic still needs me. Please let me go back."

"I'm sorry Amy," I whispered as I clutched her hand. "I can't let you, not right now at least."

I don't know what else to say. I don't know what else to do, except to let her stay here in my company. That is all I can do for now.

Maybe until the sun comes up, I will try to make things better for you.

**End.**

Please R R.


End file.
